SAturns rings
by violetcara
Summary: Tristan meets the mysterious Cullens, and falls head over heels for Renesmee...but whats their secret? and has he been missing whats under his nose the whole time?
1. Chapter 1

**hi im lily!**

**erm, i didnt write the rest of the stories by this author (that was my brilliant friend cara!) i hope you like it! please and please R&R xxx vc's best friend lol**

**hey cara speaking please reviwe 4 lily cos she is my friend and i want her to be happy also she will be more likely to update if se is in that happy writing mood induced from reviews**

The cafeteria door opened and in stepped a group of the best-looking people he had ever seen, even the guys he had to admit, were better looking then most of the girls here. They were all pale white, apart from one, the smallest, who had a rosy tint in her cheeks. Blushing and giggling as one of the pale boys said something to her.

She took my breath away.

Suddenly, one of the boys' head snapped up and stared at me, I stared back. The Pale boy was tall and broad with bronze-ish hair and gold eyes, he had his arm around a beautiful brunette girl with red lips and big eyes, these were too, gold.

I nudged my companion, Mark and asked:

'Whoa, who are they?'

Mark scoffed as he saw who I was talking about.

'dream on man! Those are the Cullens! They're all like taken.'

'Huh?' I asked in confusion.

'I mean, they're all like… together.' I suddenly saw, of course girls like that would be taken.

'Hang on,' I interrupted mark, 'did you say Cullens?! You mean they're all in the same family!'

'Relax man,' Mark laughed at my expression.

'they are all adopted;

Look, Rosalie and Jasper are twins, second name Hale. Emmet, Bella and Alice are Brother and sisters, second name Swan. And Renesmee is Edwards Younger sister. They were 's from a previous marriage,

Dr. Cullen and his wife then adopted the others, though Rosalie and Jasper are foster kids, they were with Mrs. Cullen before she met Dr. Cullen.

What can I say? Mrs Cullen wanted a big family!'

I tried to take in all of this but it was hard, 'and I thought my family was weird…'

I studied the four girls in the group. The first was stunning, with blond hair cascading down her back.

she was pale as a ghost with butter yellow eyes. she smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth, and I had to hold himself steady to stop myself from keeling over.

You only saw those kind of girls on the covers of magazines! I blinked twice, trying to take her in.

She was holding hands with the hugest guy I had ever seen, wow, this guy must be a body builder or something. He was massive!. No way I could compete with that!

My eyes wandered to the next girl; A tiny little thing with black spiky hair surrounding her face.

She was also breathtakingly beautiful. A mischievous smile played across her lips as she stared dreamily into the distance. The guy next to her was tall with Dusty blond hair down to his cheeks. He looked bored to death and depressed as he walked across the cafeteria.

The third couple were talking silently and quickly about something, their lips hardly moving. It was the boy that had stared at me before and his girlfriend. She was just as beautiful as the two before her,I noticed, even more, from my view.

They all sat down at the same table and my eyes zeroed in on the last Girl. From my taking, she was the most beautiful of them all. I watched as she gracefully sat down beside the brunette, who put her arm around the girl.

Mark had noticed who in particular I was staring at and laughed.

'You're in way over your head man! that's Renesmee!' Wow, what an unusual name, but yet so beautiful….

' Don't bother dude,' Mark continued 'you wont get within a hundred miles of her, all of them are really protective of her or something, its really weird. Its not like you're the first to notice, they have half the school drooling after them most of the time.'

I wasn't listening to Marks voice as I studied the way Renesmees beautiful bronze coloured curls bounced as she laughed. The way her chocolate eyes lit up when she smiled……

However I was snapped out of my reverie as I got the sensation that someone was looking at me. I diverted My eyes to see the messy bronze haired boy staring daggers at me. What was his problem?! Over protective older brother? Huh, …maybe.

I turned around and continued to eat my bagel. Turning theses breathtaking people round and round in my head.

'Hey who's the dude with the light brown hair beside the brunette?' I was trying to figure out mentally which was which. I had meant this question for Mark but instead a pudgy faced red haired girl with a small nose across from me answered ;

'oh that's Edward,' she said with a sigh, adoration in her eyes as she gazed at the table beyond me. Mark nearly choked as he burst into laughter while trying to eat his pizza.

'like you could ever compete with Bella!' He scoffed. The Girl scowled at him and turned away with a 'Hmph!'. 'She's deranged..' muttered Mark as he continued eating.

' Hey whose Bella?' I asked, confused.

Mark put down his pizza and looked at him. 'Bella,' he said slowly, relishing the name.' Is the most gorgeous and unavailable girl on this earth'.

The passion in his voice surprised me. I furrowed my Brow in confusion.

'Why is that?' I wondered out loud. 'Simply because she is Edwards Girlfriend.' Mark replied with venom in his voice.

I smiled to myself, Mark obviously had a thing for this Bella. I shot a look at her over his shoulder and noticed how Edwards hand wound gently but protectively around her waist.

'Yeah, Edward'd probably bite the head off anyone who asked Bella out.' Mark continued, 'he's so….I don't know…' Mark struggled for words 'freakily Protective of her in some way….., actually he's just down right freaky full stop!'

'You're right there.' Agreed a boy to my left with dark skin and bleached hair. 'They are all pretty odd, but you got to admit, that Rosalie is out of this world!'

A Friendly Banter then started up amongst the male occupants of the table about the attractiveness of each of the Cullen girls. They were all amazing, I admitted to myself, but I knew I had eyes only for one of them.

Luke from Spanish was just talking about the small one with the black hair , Alice, when I heard laughter coming from behind me. I turned around to see all of the Cullen boys in fits of laughter while the girls scowled at them. The blonde one, (who I now knew was Rosalie), was trying to bite back a smile but not succeeding.

Bella and Alice were glaring at the boys unimpressed as they rolled around in cahoots. Edward grinned a smug smirk at Mark and then laughed quietly to himself.

Bella looked at him Quizzically and followed his direction of gaze. She dropped her eyes as soon as she met Marks bewildered expression.

Mark flushed a deep red and, trembling, turned back around.

'Did you see that?' he asked me , joy in his voice, 'she looked at me! Whoa,' and he shook his head, trying to pull himself back together.

I snickered at the thought of Mark competing with Edward. The fact was, it would never happen! Something told me that if Mark showed public interest in Bella, it would end badly, very badly…..

The bell rang as I ran along the hall, skidding on the linoleum as I came to a stop in front of my locker. I grabbed my gym bag and slammed the door without a backward glance. I whirled around and started to run the other way, but instead crashed into something hard…..

'oh my god Nessie! Are you okay?!' the voice came from the mouth of a very worried looking girl with wavy caramel coloured hair.

'Its alright Cara, I'm fine' I looked down to see Renesmee Cullen on the ground underneath me.

'I'm so, so sorry! I…I…I..' I was tongue tied as I tried to talk to the glorious girl below me. Oh no, she must think I'm so weird! Damn!

'umm, Tristan? Your kind of squishing my arm,' Renesmee giggled as she tried to detangle herself from me.

Suddenly, however, the ground disappeared and I was airborne. It was a Few seconds before I realised that Emmet Cullen had me by the scruff of the neck. What the hell! He proceeded to throw me halfway down the corridor but was stopped by a stern but musical voice ; 'Emmet! put him down!, Honestly!'

Bella and Alice glided down the hallway to Renesemee's side. They at least seemed calm, though Bella looked concerned.

'Cara, what happened?' Bella asked Renesemee's friend.

'Em, well, we were just walking to French when Tristan here' Cara gestured to me as she spoke, 'kind of crashed into Nessie….Accidentally.' I snorted, as if would do it on purpose!….

Emmet glared at me and I could tell from his clenched fists and bulging tendons that he probably wanted to rip my head off……………………………………………….Great.

I apologized again and turned on my heel to run back the way I came. Just as well her freaky older Brother wasn't there….I swallowed at the prospect.

I could hear their voices drifting up from behind him and Glanced over my shoulder to see Emmet Walking protectively behind the four girls, headed the other direction.

Well done Tristan! You have already made enemies with the hugest guy in school on your first day. Fantastic.

I mulled over the mystery that was the Cullens while in gym, It was just volleyball anyway, easy.

I had been doing some digging on the Cullens over the day and had found out that :

One; they were impossibly rich, ( figures! )

Two; They were all together.

Three; Emmet jasper and Rosalie were seniors. Edward, Bella and Alice were Juniors and Renesmee was a sophomore.

Four; They all lived together.

Five; everyone freaking person in this school was in love with one or the other of them!

I Sighed as I realised that I was one of those people I had mentioned in my list. How did this happen?! One minute I was totally mellow and the next minute she walks in and bam! Love is in the air, for me anyway.

I ducked as Mark aimed the ball at my head and laughed as it hit the instructor who then gave out at length to Mark.

Mark scowled and slouched off in my direction. He registered the expression on my face and his scowl deepened.

' What are you laughing at?' mark barked at me.

'oh nothing!' I replied, trying to keep a straight face asMark grouchy mumbles continued in streams beside me,cursing the instructor.


	2. Chapter 2

_The square root of one number is equal to 3 times the second plus the smallest common factor of the 3__rd.__.If the second number is 678.65, find the first……………………._

What the hell!!!! How in Gods name am I supposed to get this?!

I looked around the library in frustration, cursing my maths teacher (who had assigned me this stupid equation) under my breath. I tapped my pen against the table in a quick staccato rhythm, I hummed a song, anything to distract myself,it wasn't working.

All I could think about was her. I shook my head again, "shake it off, shake it off!"

This weird town was messing with my head, I miss New York…. 'PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!' I screamed internally. 'You're never going back and dad's never coming here!, deal with it!'

I just had to get on with my life.

After my parents messy divorce my mum had taken us and fled to the most boring place in the world: Oregon , Washington state. Well, technically I now live in Oregon suburbs. The word 'City' implies civilisation. And so Cali and Jack and I now attend Riverwest high, Oregon.

And now I was in their dingy little library trying to do an impossible sum purely to divert my brain. It was like Renesmee Cullen had cast a spell on me. She was all that was in my head now, I disgusted myself at how I obsessed I had become over her. Not that she would ever notice me…….

I raised my head at the scraping of a chair opposite me. A girl dumped a load of books down on the table mumbling "hiking my ass!" and slouched into her chair, taking the first book off the pile and slamming it open. I suddenly recognised her as Renesmee's friend, what was her name?...Oh Cara! That was it!

Cara looked extremely grumpy about something and I debated whether or not to talk to her. My curiosity won me over.

"Are you okay?' I asked her.

At the sound of my voice she looked up and flushed pink.

"Oh….oh ..y y yeah' she stammered out. "just a lot of homework you know"

I scrutinized her face. She was good looking, nothing on Renesmee of course but still……..

"So, I'm sorry for running you guys over the other day" I said.

Realisation crossed her face and she giggled. 'Oh that was you! Don't worry about it, I wasn't hurt at all…. It would take more than a steam roller to hurt Ne……I mean , she's fine. She stopped talking and looked down at her book again, biting her lip, like she had said something wrong….

Hang on, what did she say about a steam roller?!

Cara now flicked pages quickly, though her eyes were not focused I decided to get more out of her:

'So you hang out with Nessie Cullen then?' I asked. She looked up again, suspicion in her eyes. ' Yes,' she responded slowly 'why?' Her eyes narrowed as she took in my expression. Ugh, curiosity was plain as day on my face. I quickly put up my very bad poker face, and proceeded. 'Oh I was just wondering, you just seem pretty close is all,'

"Yes" she agreed, her features relaxing. 'She and her family moved here last year. We got along soon as we met. She's my best friend.' Affection coloured her tone as she said this. I will never understand girls.

"Are you close to her family?" I asked. She smiled. 'Why the twenty questions?' 'Oh, sorry,' I sighed, I was really bad at this subtle interrogation thing.

She looked at me again and asked; 'are you Cali's brother?' I blinked in surprise "Do you know her?' "Yes, she responded 'She's in my English class….she's nice. , Nessie Laura and I have invited her to Oregon on Saturday to do some shopping I…' She stopped abruptly.

'Sorry, I'm rambling on again, I really should stop doing that. She fell quiet and then started rooting around in her bag.

The library keeper was typing something very slowly and deliberately on a dilapidated computer older than me. Her sniffs and snuffles filling the paint smelling air around the room. An ancient clock ticked on the wall saying it to be one o clock in the morning and the droning sound of the lawnmower drifted up from the front lawn

I wasn't paying attention to any of this though, my mind was whirring with all this new information. Cali. Cali! My bratty little sister was hanging out with Renesmee Cullen! What!

Will the world ever fail to surprise me? I doodled idly on my book, jealous of all the time my sister now got to spend with Renesmee.

The scraping of Cara's pen across paper broke my pensive mood.

I grabbed my backpack, stuffed my things in and mumbled; 'I have to go, bye.' "See you" she replied, still looking at her paper, her elbow propped on the table, her head in her hands.

I got up and winced as all my pressure rolled onto my numb legs now tingling with pins and needles.

I exited as quickly as I could from the dreary room, limping along like an invalid. I hobbled past a window but then stopped, and hobbled right back. The Cullens were gathered beside a huge jeep, talking and laughing, looking the picture of ease. They looked like they were on the set of a photo shoot, flawless as they all were. I watched as Nessie and Alice hopped into a brand new blue Volkswagen beetle and sped away. Churning up the dust into clouds behind them.

Suddenly I was staring into black coal-like eyes. Edward Cullen was glaring me down from the parking lot. How did he know I was here? And what did he have against me?!

I walked away from the window and legged it down the stairs. It wasn't that I was afraid, No of course not, There was just something eerie and wrong about them. Something inside me screamed; 'run away!' and another part of me was drawing me closer, it was like two magnets, pulling in opposite directions. This was getting more strange by the day.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun hid behind lingering clouds on the horizon, not too bright, but bright enough for me to shield my eyes as I tried to navigate my way around the parking lot. I eventually pulled into a space and hopped down from my Range Rover.

I was very smug about my car. It had been a present from my parents for my birthday. They must have been feeling guilty after the divorce. I didn't complain!

I mashed the key down and the car beeped in response. Cali shot me a withering look from the front seat of the car, where she remained, locked in.

I opened the door and with a 'you are so stupid' look she stalked by me, towards a group of giggling girls near the office. Before I could move my feet to try and go over to talk to the girl at the centre of this group, Jack grabbed my hood and dragged me towards the History and English building. Life was so unfair!

'Cut it out Man!' I protested as I twisted around and got my arms around Jack's neck, trapping him in a headlock. He may be the faster twin, but I was the stronger.

We laughed and pushed each other around, throwing punches and dodging each others fists. Mark ambled up and slapped me on the shoulder, and gave Jack a high five. 'How are you doin' man!' he asked enthusiastically.

I stopped what I was doing and looked Mark up and down in surprise. He had his hair all gelled back slick and flat. His eyes were filled with excitement and nerves , mostly nerves I think. He wasn't wearing his usual hoodie, but a grey designer sweater. He actually looked presentable without grass stains on his knees. He flushed red when he saw me gaping.

'Mark, what happened?' I asked tentatively.

'today I was planning to ask Laura out…' he said.

He didn't need to say any more, My jaw locked as I tried to stop myself from laughing.

After Mark had come to his senses and concluded that he and Bella would never happen, he had been noticing other girls. Laura Banbridge was his latest infatuation. I wanted to be a good friend and encourage him . "when did you decide this?' I asked

He looked down and shuffled his feet in response to my question. Mark was shy and awkward, I didn't want him to make a fool of himself.

He mumbled something unintelligible and rushed off with the morning bell.

I watched all the students file past me into this dank dreary school, still wondering after four months in this place, when my time in Purgatory would be over. It wasn't like I was unaccepted here, I hade made loads of friends, my family was settled in and were happy, but I was suffering from terminal boredom.

Umbrellas everywhere went up in one synchronised movement, as thunder rumbled and the wispy clouds I had seen earlier charged across the sky, concealing any blue there had been before.

' Tristan, Tristan!' I whipped my head around as I heard my name being called. Cara Farren was looking at me from underneath a large pink umbrella. She motioned to me with her hand and winced as she stepped into a large puddle. I ran across the parking lot to her and the shelter of her umbrella.

' Hi!' she smiled at me 'how are you?' 'okay' I replied, shaking the water out of my hair like a dog would. She laughed as droplets hit her face and her coat. 'You?'

'Good' We started to walk across to the main building, trying our best to avoid the lake-like puddles that covered the ground.

' I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out this weekend?' She stopped, testing the atmosphere. "A bunch of us are going to see a movie. Do you want to come and bring Jack?'

In my mind I was silently rejoicing at this invite, surely Nessie would be there! "Sure", I said casually "that would be cool".

Her face lit up at my answer as she lowered her umbrella once we were under the shelter of the office overhang.

"Okay" she started "I'll call you later about it. See you at lunch!" She hurried off in the other direction, waving as she went.

My mind was in a blur as I sat down in Government. If the teacher called on me he wouldn't get a straight answer.

Finally! Okay, this weekend I would make my move. It may be my only opportunity….. Who knows when I would get to hang out with her again?

Suddenly what sounded like a……..like a…….growl filled my Ears. I turned slowly round in my seat, not sure of what I would find, to see Edward Cullen glaring at me, burning hatred in his eyes, with Alice Cullen's pale hand on his shoulder. She was calm and collected but still looked at me frostily. My whole body went rigid and I forced myself to turn back around. I was pretty sure I would be getting death threats through my door soon……………….

All of my classes passed in a blur. I was absorbed in the puzzle that was Edward Cullen's hatred of me. Did I offend him in a past life? I found my plan to ask Renesmee out wavering as I considered facing her brother if I did. No! I will go through with this! I balled up my fists in determination as I sat staring out of the windscreen of my car, waiting for the others to arrive.


End file.
